Beacon Academy!
by Penscribbler
Summary: Just a little quick on off I want to see what you guys think.


Beacon was quite a site to behold. Towering spires surveyed the flock of students, all talking amongst each other, while the beautiful fountain sparkled under the morning sun. It was breath no doubt.

 _But terrible to navigate._

"I'm gonna flip my shit if I have to flip this friggin' map one more time,"

"Need some help kid?"

 _Huh?_ I looked to my unannounced converser. She was quite, pretty. Curly golden locks, slightly messy to let you know she was willing to have fun, somewhat revealing attire, and lilac eyes. While marbles were quite a site, her eyes displayed life, a sense she wasn't just a doll.

I nodded shamefully and passed her the map.

"First year annitiation, That where I'm headed, say... how old are you?" She smiled brightly. Her teeth glimmered even in the midday sun.

"Uhm... 17," I furrowed my brows. I couldn't get her angle. I wasn't very good looking, a little scrawny. I guess some would say I have a cute appearance though, much to my irritation.

"Ah, same, except a few months older. It's Yang Xiao Long," she stuck her hand out and beamed once again.

I stared dumbfounded, until the girl-Yang-waved her hand a little.

I shrugged, "Sabishi Kokairu, Kai is fine," I shook her hand. First I could notice she was quite strong. Second I realized her hands were rather, callous-y? Either way, she either never heard of a weapon grip, or was a hand-to-hand combatant.

"Cute tail by the way, are you part fox?" She asked innocently. I could see a little sparkle in her eye as she took interest in the swish of my fluffy tail (A/N: Swear to god not a furry).

This question was innocent enough, and I could tell she did not mean any harm.

So I stammered my response, "thanks,"

She laughed. "You remind of my sister," she motioned me to follow her through the crowd of students waiting for the new year.

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, definitely. So got any pals?" She turned to looks at me. She did this without a collision, _smooth_.

"Uhh, Yeah. But I have idea where-" as fate would have it, I saw her black bow peek through the crowd. Of course I wasn't willing to scream across around 30 people, so I turned to my aqquantince and pointed in her direction. "I'll go get her-

"HEY GIRL IN THE BOW!!!"

I cringed at her volume. She seemed inconsiderate due to the fact she knew I had sensitive hearing, being a Faunus. She rectified this mistake my apologizing, although she did get the girl to notice me, and her as well.

"Hey Blake,"

She only nodded. This was her dynamic. Blake Belladonna. A fellow friend that rarely talked. Kinda her thing. It was also why I am her friend in the first place. Someone to quietly read our books around, geek out with, and confide in. And best of all, no unnecessary purposeless talk I so dearly suck at. Truly a win-win situation.

Of course I noticed two things wrong; One, she seemed irritated, two there was a aurborn haired girl nervously tapping her finger-tips together.

"Picked up something from the lost and found?" Blake looked to Yang, who mocked hurt.

"I'll have you know I found him!" Yang feigned anger comically, before finally snickering and sticking her hand out to Blake, "Yang Xiao Long, nice ta' meet ya!"

She nodded, "Blake,"

"Weiss!"

"Who," I looked around to who else had showed up. I was already getting antsy with all this socializing today.

"You!"

"Me?" I turned to the girl.

"No her,"

Next was Yang, "Me?!"

"NO! Her!"

"Say Who you want, all three of us shouted to her," she looked taken aback before continuing.

"The child dressed like a goth!"

"I mean her taste in fashion may be a bit-"

"QUIET!" She visibly vexed. "She!" The girl pointed to the She (which happened to be aurborn-hair). "Exploded a flask of dust and just left the scene!"

"How did she?-"

"She sneezed!" She clenched her fists. The poor girl in question was hiding behind Yang, making it seem like they knew each other.

 **A/N: I'm not even gonna bother continuing with this chapter. Basically I'm practicing writing and I'm just throwing it out there to get some idea of what other people think. Personally I think it's terrible (actually the reason for me scrapping a few fanfics before).**

 **If you really want to see more, than follow it and I'll know.**


End file.
